


Taste like Cigarettes

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, find yourself someone who likes breaking rules as you do
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Something definitely was in the air.





	Taste like Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://barbwalken.tumblr.com/post/179267885189/right-after-vader-leave-the-chimaera-in-alliances). Now I see Faro smoking like a chimney.

Oficjalnie regulamin zabraniał palenia papierosów. Faro zdarzało się jednak naginać niektóre zasady już w Akademii, dlatego teraz, gdy pełniła funkcję komodor i pierwszej oficer na _Chimaerze_ , przymykała oko na drobne wykroczenia swoich podwładnych, o ile nie narażali na niebezpieczeństwo pozostałych członków załogi, i upominała ich wyłącznie wtedy, gdy byli na tyle nieostrożni, by dać się złapać na gorącym uczynku. Sama rozumiała dobrze, czym był głód nikotynowy, doświadczała go dość często i nauczyła się skutecznie ukrywać swój nałóg. Niekiedy było to trudne, zwłaszcza gdy zbyt długo pozostawała na swoim stanowisku na mostku, nie mogąc oddalić się ani na moment, by zapalić. Musiała wówczas radzić sobie ze stresem w inny sposób. Później, gdy kończyła się jej wachta, zaszywała się w jednym z mniej uczęszczanych korytarzy i delektowała się papierosem.

Zdarzyło się kilkukrotnie, a i owszem, że ktoś z załogi, zwykle jakiś inny nałogowy palacz, znalazł jej kryjówkę. Te przypadkowe spotkania, początkowo krępujące, nie były jednak nigdy niemiłe. Czasem nawet, jak to palacze, dzielili się tytoniem. Nie robili przecież nic złego, a że naruszali regulamin… W końcu byli jedynie ludźmi.

Może dlatego jak dotąd nikt na nią nie doniósł. Była taka, jak oni, miała swoje słabości. A członkowie załogi potrzebowali tego, by była bardziej jak oni, a mniej jak Thrawn, którego często nie rozumieli. Ponieważ wielki admirał był obcym, Chissem, a na dodatek także geniuszem, stosunki międzyludzkie nie były jego mocną stroną.

Faro nie wiedziała, jak właściwie Thrawn by się zachował, gdyby przyłapał swoją pierwszą oficer z papierosem w dłoni. Choć tak naprawdę jej przełożony nie musiał wcale jej widzieć z zapalonym szlugiem, by i tak domyślić się, że łamała regulamin. Prawdopodobnie jego podejrzenia wzbudziły już jej zbyt mocne perfumy, którymi skrapiała się obficie, by zamaskować zapach tytoniu. Skomentował to nawet raz, gdy stanęła blisko niego, wręczając mu datapad. Zaczerwieniła się, a Thrawn, widząc jej zakłopotanie, nigdy więcej nie podjął tego tematu.

Pilnowała się później, by stać w stosownym odstępie od admirała, wietrzyła swój mundur, chowała włosy pod czapką. Może była przewrażliwiona, może niewiele by go to obeszło, że złamała obowiązujące zasady, ale z jakiegoś powodu Faro nie chciała, żeby Thrawn dowiedział się o jej nałogu. Miała wrażenie, że byłby nią wówczas rozczarowany. To zaś byłoby o wiele gorsze niż oficjalne upomnienie. Admirał nie usunąłby jej ze swojego statku za tego typu przewinienie, ale ich współpraca nie układałaby się już tak samo jak dawniej.

Thrawn zdecydowanie nie miał cierpliwości do osób, które już raz go zawiodły. Inną cechą jego charakteru, o której pierwsza oficer dowiedziała się po pewnym czasie, była dociekliwość. Thrawn był obcym i nie zawsze rozumiał ludzi, a gdy tylko czegoś nie rozumiał, tym usilniej starał się rozpracować daną osobę. Ukrywanie czegoś przed nim było strzałem w stopę. Dlatego Faro czasem wahała się, czy nie powiedzieć mu po prostu o swoim problemie. Cokolwiek by o niej pomyślał, prawdopodobnie zdążył już to pomyśleć, gdy analizował jej nietypowe zachowanie. A jednak nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć i przygnębienie, które ją z tego powodu ogarnęło, zwalczała kolejnym papierosem.

Na korytarzu, na którym najchętniej przesiadywała po służbie, nie było monitoringu ani czujników dymu. Roboty sprzątające, które zgarniały pył, nie miały zwyczaju dopytywać o jego pochodzenie. Zwyczajnie usuwały dowody jej „zbrodni”. Klimatyzacja szybko i sprawnie oczyszczała powietrze. Komodor nikomu nie sprawiała dodatkowego kłopotu, nie wyrządzała żadnej szkody swoim współpracownikom. Łamała jednak regulamin – i delektowała się tym tak samo, jak pojedynczym papierosem.

Podniosła się z podłogi, usłyszawszy kroki: stukot butów oficerskich. Spojrzała na świeżo zapalonego szluga i ogarnął ją żal – tytoń stawał się coraz droższy, szkoda jej było go zmarnować, gasząc przedwcześnie. Nie musiała przecież panikować jak kadet, była najwyższa stopniem, poza samym wielkim admirałem. Nie groziła jej więc reprymenda, wątpliwe, by ów oficer naskarżył na nią Thrawnowi, najwyżej mogła stać się obiektem plotek w mesie, wielki admirał zaś prawie nigdy się tam nie udawał, korzystając z przywilejów swojej rangi, jadał w swoich prywatnych kwaterach i w nich spędzał większość wolnego czasu. Nie musiała się zatem martwić, że Thrawn dowie się o jej sekrecie, chyba, że… to on wyłoni się zza zakrętu.

Tak, to był on. Szczęście nie dopisało jej tego dnia.

\- Sir! – zaskoczona Faro zasalutowała Thrawnowi papierosem.

Spojrzenie, jakie jej przełożony jej posłał, było wymowne.

\- Spocznij – odparł. – Nie jesteśmy na służbie.

Nie zapytał jej, co robi sama w tym korytarzu – zauważył szluga i prawdopodobnie wyciągnął właściwe wnioski. Wskazał na jej papierosa:

\- Czy mogę?

Faro podała mu wciąż tlącego się szluga. Thrawn obejrzał go uważnie, jakby miał do czynienia z jakimś obcym, fascynującym przedmiotem, i zadał jej kolejne pytanie:

\- Jak to działa?

\- Wkłada się go do ust, zaciąga się i – Thrawn uniósł brew, czekając aż podwładna dokończy – wydycha dym.

Zmarszczka na jego niebieskim czole sygnalizowała, że przetwarzał dane, a później postąpił dokładnie według jej instrukcji. I zaczął kasłać. Oddał jej szybko papierosa i, gdy tylko jego oddech się ustabilizował, zapytał niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem:

\- Co zrobiłem nie tak?

Faro zademonstrowała mu, jak należy palić, pozwalając sobie przy tym na odrobinę teatralny gest, podpatrzony od jakiejś holofilmowej aktorki.

\- Za pierwszym razem większość ludzi źle reaguje – wyjaśniła. – Zwłaszcza, jak ktoś nie jest przyzwyczajony do papierosowego dymu.

Thrawn zwrócił się w jej stronę i wdychał dym, ulatniający się z jej ust. Faro dość prowokacyjnie dmuchnęła mu w twarz. Admirał zamrugał zaskoczony. Zanim zdążyła go przeprosić – ostatecznie był przecież jej przełożonym – przysunął się bliżej, jego dłoń niespodziewanie znalazła się na jej policzku, a on sam pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta.

Zdrętwiała. Teraz naruszyli regulamin na zupełnie innym poziomie.

Thrawn, wyczuwając jej konsternację, przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się od niej.

\- Przepraszam. Niektóre zachowania ludzkie są dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Błędnie odczytałem pani intencje.

Faro oblizała usta.

\- Przeprosiny są zbędne, chyba, że… nie zamierza pan tego powtórzyć.

Admirał uniósł brew.

\- Błędy należy naprawiać, a nie powtarzać – odrzekł.

Tym razem Faro nie potrafiła ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Może to akurat nie był błąd.


End file.
